Sport racquets, such as tennis, racquetball, squash and badminton racquets, are well known and typically include a frame having a head portion coupled to a handle portion. The head portion supports a string bed having a plurality of main string segments interwoven with a plurality of cross string segments. Many racquets also include a throat portion positioned between and connecting the handle portion to the head portion. The handle assembly typically includes a shaft, a pallet and a grip. The pallet is typically positioned over the shaft and is commonly formed of a hard material, such as a structural polyurethane foam. The grip is typically helically wrapped about, and attached to, the pallet through the use of an adhesive. The handle assembly typically is formed with a generally octagonal transverse cross-sectional shape that produces eight elongate, generally planar regions along the length of the handle assembly. These generally planar regions are commonly referred to as flats. The eight flats are positioned adjacent each other and form eight elongate corners or ridges, which collectively produce the handle assembly's generally octagonal shape.
It is not uncommon for a substantial amount of shock and vibration to be generated from the racquet upon striking a ball, particularly where the point of the impact occurs away from a central region of the racquet head, commonly referred to as the “sweet spot.” Such impacts typically create a shock wave or vibration that travels from the string bed, to the racquet head portion, up the handle assembly, and to the hand, arm and shoulder of the user. This shock and vibration can be harsh, uncomfortable, and even harmful, to certain users. At a minimum, the shock and vibration can negatively affect the user's feel of the racquet and can provide the user with a negative impression of the racquet. Although the grip provides some cushioning or dampening effect, the grip alone does not substantially reduce the shock and vibration felt by the user.
Players typically use the flats and/or the corners to position their hand, hands or finger tips into the desired grip position or positions on the handle assembly. During play, many players will use two or more different grip positions for impacting the ball. For example, a player may use one grip position for hitting a forehand shot with a racquet, a second grip position for hitting a back hand shot, and a third grip position when serving. Further, when switching from one grip position to another, many more experienced players will complete the switch of grip positions without looking at the handle assembly or their hands. Such players, will typically rely on feel, and in particular, the feel of their fingertips or palm on one or more of the flats and/or corners of the grip assembly. Grip assemblies that are made with excessive cushioning material tend to lose the octagonal shape and result in a more cylindrical shape with a more circular or oval cross-sectional shape. Such grip assemblies make switching between grip positions very difficult without forcing the player to look at his or her racquet and grip on it. When a player looks to his or her grip to confirm proper grip position, he or she is taking his or her eyes off the ball, and his or her performance can be negatively affected by the lack of attention paid to the ball in play.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a racquet with an improved handle assembly that can further reduce the shock and vibration felt by a user during play, while not negatively affecting the player's ability to use the flats and corners of the handle assembly to properly and quickly change grip positions during play. What is also needed is an improved handle assembly that improves the feel of the racquet, without negatively affecting the playability of the racquet. There is also a need for a racquet having an improved handle assembly that is not a radical departure in look and design from traditional sport racquet designs.